Hostage
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak The way to kill a lion is to rip its heart out. An angry perp seizes his opportunity. He aims for Olivia, but discovers her heart alone. Can Olivia beat the odds? Or will her true love be forever lost? Rated T-M
1. Risk

Hostage

By: Liv-x-CaseBenson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Ch. 1: Risk**

Olivia sighed, finally getting home after working a week-long case. The perp had raped a mother and daughter and beaten them severely. When they were found, they were barely alive.

The detective was about to put her key in the door to unlock it and go inside, but, surprisingly, when she applied the tiniest bit of pressure, the door creaked open. Pushing it further in, the panic started at the duress of the living room state. Chairs were turned over and broken, the coffee table had been split in two halves. Glass was shattered all over the carpet. Being careful, she made her way through the house. "Casey?" she asked, being careful to avoid breaking anything more or contaminating evidence. But Casey wasn't there. Panic fully set in when she saw a pool of blood dripping down the cupboard.

She pulled out her phone, quickly making her way from the house. "Captain, I need a team over to my place. I think Casey's been kidnapped," she said, going out to her car. The questions she was being asked barely registered in her brain and the same went for the answers she'd given as of why she thought it was a kidnapping. She and Casey had been together for three years and had been married less than two months. So, needless to say, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to work this case, she'd find some way to help. She loved the younger ADA. She'd do anything to keep her safe. Her mind was fogged by hideous scenarios as she went back to the station.

As the detective made her way into the station, the case she'd just closed was immediately on her mind. Both were vaginally and anally raped multiple times. Their faces were so cut up and disfigured they were barely recognizable. They didn't have the strength or the will to testify. Not that Casey had needed them to with all the evidence she had. The guy was a first-time offender and very sloppy. Hair, fibers, semen, the condom was in the trash. He'd made no effort to cover his tracks. And the detective had been right in his face from hour one, determined to get the truth. Every scenario she came up with - they came up with - he blocked with a coincidental occurrence. Yes, they could've eaten at the same restaurant multiple times and not said a word, or bought groceries, but with the evidence it had to be a stalker. She only hoped he hadn't gotten to Casey. But he had threatened to make her pay. Dearly. How could he? He was sitting in Rikers. Wasn't he?

* * *

Casey woke to pure darkness. She closed her eyes, thinking the breathing she heard was Olivia. Two months of marriage and a three year partnership, and their love only grew stronger. Casey tried to sit, but found herself bound. A gag in her mouth stopped her from crying out, and a splitting migraine tore through her head. "Mm?" She asked. A slice of a blade on her thigh made her scream through the gag. Then she heard buttons on a phone. Was it.. Dialing?

After a long briefing by Cragen - which she was instructed not to be too involved, but knew she wouldn't be able to help it - and her partner and Rollins going to her house, the detective answered her cell. "Benson."

A low growl greeted her. "Your wife is so beautiful."

Olivia's eyes darkened, panic flashing across her face as she sat in front of Cragen. "Who is this?"

"Someone you know well, bitch."

"Deiter..." her breath caught momentarily."What have you done with Caey? Where is she?"

A scream on the other end of the line replaced his answer.

"Casey!"

A low chuckle crackled through the cell phone speaker.

"Why hurt her? I'm the one who accused you. I gathered the evidence. Why her?!" Olivia asked.

"She was going to try me. Besides, she was the one who was home. I'm a man of opportunities, detective."

"And you were hoping to catch me instead?" Olivia said. "Please, just let me talk to her for a minute. What do you want?"

"Okay, you can talk to her." Deiter sliced Casey's stomach, the metallic swish drowned by another scream.

Olivia cringed at the sharp tone. "What do you want?"

"Revenge. Payback. Justice?"

"But what can I do? I'm the one who supplied her with evidence to try you. She doesn't deserve this."

Deiter laughed. It was a high, bone penetrating cackle. "Give me her and we're even. She's beautiful you know."

Olivia nodded. "I realize that. But your anger should be directed at me, not her."

"I am offering you a free pass."

"For what?"

"Give me her and I'll never hurt you."

"No," the detective spoke firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I married her and I won't let you have her."

Deiter sighed. "Pigs make my life so hard."

"It's called being loyal and loving, Deiter."

"You told me you were single."

"Why do you care?" Olivia asked.

"You lied. Why?"

"My work."

Deiter exhaled sharply. "She whimpers in bed, did you know that?"

"Maybe. What will it take to get you go give her back to me, safely?"

"I will never do that!"

"Why?"

"She's too beautiful. I am having fun with her. The way she reacts when my knife slices her gorgeous skin..." Deiter groaned in ecstasy.

"When I find you - and trust me, I will - I'll do more than stab you with that knife. Some...appendages could be lopped off." Of course, the veteran detective didn't voice the last statement aloud. The last thing this man needed was grotesque ideas.

Another laugh. "You won't find me. Don't bother looking."

"Don't count on it."

"Aww, so sweet."

"I'll find you. Don't gloat just yet," Olivia said.

Deiter snickered. "Goodbye, detective." The last thing heard before the phone went dead was the sound of Casey crying.

Olivia hung up, placing her phone back into her pocket. "I'll take my phone to try to get something. The only thing he wanted...was Casey. He's pissed at me, but she was going to put him away for life. I can't just not work this case, Capt." She sighed, standing up and began to pace.

"Olivia, this is too dangerous."

"So what? We're just going to sit here while our ADA get mercilessly slain? We've always done everything we could. For the squad and the ADAs. The judges. Hell, even you! Or did you forget? I'm not going to just stand by. Even if I have to go it alone."

"Detective, you are out of line!"

Olivia sighed, sitting back down. "All right. Then what do you suggest?"

"Did he say why he took her?"

"He said it was because 'she was going to try him. Besides, she was the one who was home. He's a man of opportunities.' His exact words."

"What did you take that to mean?"

Olivia sighed. "If I were home, I'd be there instead of her."

"Maybe not. Olivia, what else happened while you were on the phone?" Cragen asked.

"He said he had a knife. A heard a couple piercing screams so...I think he was cutting or stabbing her. When he hung up, she was crying."

"Jesus."

"That would be my best guess as to what happened..."

"Were her screams real? Don't forget Merritt Rook and the fake recordings he forced Elliot to listen to. Elliot thought you were really screaming."

Olivia nodded. "I remember, but I know Casey's screams weren't fake. They were more high-pitched than just a recording. I'm telling you, she's really hurt. And I want to go after her."

"This freak is after you."

"And he's hurting my wife because of me. If I don't fight back, she'll die and...I can't just sit here and let that happen. Most perps are after me! I was stalked, framed for murder, almost raped, held hostage... I've had just about everything happen to me. But I haven't given up. And I don't plan to start now. How's it going to look to Casey if I don't do anything? I have an obligation to her too, just as much - if not more - to you."

"And?"

"Or...since I'm sure he'll call back, I could go over the case again."

"Olivia," Cragen warned.

"He likes knowing that torturing her so I can hear keeps me on my toes. He likes getting to me. He knows it bothers me and thinks there's nothing I can do about it. He's got to have a secluded place to do this. Casey's screams bounced off the walls. The room sounded almost empty. Some place abandoned."

"Any idea where?"

"There was a key to a storage warehouse on the pier, but we checked and it was almost empty. I doubt he'd be so cocky if he wasn't close by," Olivia said. "I know you don't agree about this, but I just can't ignore it. She may not have the time."

"You think he'll kill her."

"To make a point? I wouldn't put it past him. Would you? If she bleeds enough, she will die."

"Send your partner and Rollins to look."

Olivia sighed. "All right." The brunette pulled her phone back out, asking Amaro and Rollins to check the warehouse before standing.

Amanda sighed. "Olivia, we're across town."

The brunette sighed again. "Of course you are," she said. "Thanks anyway," she said hanging up. "They're across town."

"Of course they are," echoed Fin, who had just walked in.

"Yes, but then how does that help find her?" Olivia asked.

"When did you last see her?"

"About five days ago, but we've been so busy lately."

Fin stood beside her. "I understand."

"I want to go find her. Search the warehouse. H-he called me just to let me hear Casey scream. Deiter."

"Deiter? Deiter is a smart cat, Olivia. Why wouldn't he run?"

"I don't know. But that's the most logical place I can think of. Her screams bounced off the walls."

"What did he do to her?"

"He said he had a knife, so my best guess is he either sliced her or stabbed her. He said if I let him have her, he wouldn't hurt me, but that'll never happen."

"He thought you would go for that?"

Olivia sighed. "Apparently. He said if I had been home, I'd be there instead."

"I doubt that." Fin sighed. "It sounds like he targeted her. At some point...she became the target."

"But I found the evidence that led to his conviction. Shouldn't it be me?"

"Not if he wants to hurt you."

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but I want to find her now before he hurts her anymore!"

"Yeah. But how?"

"We could check the warehouse first. But I do agree with you, Fin, he's probably not in town. Right now, that's the best lead."

"Didn't Cragen order you off the case?"

"He just said it was dangerous."

"Conflict of interest, Olivia!"

"You helped your son. Casey's one of us. She's family. And my family. What would you do if you were me? How's it going to look to Casey if I do nothing?"

"Save that for the captain."

Olivia sighed, sitting at her desk as her phone rang. "Benson."

"Miss me, bitch?" Deiter husked.

Olivia walked over to Fin. "That depends. What are you offering?" she asked, letting Fin hear the conversation.

"Mm. Nothing. I just wanted to tell you how out of breath this beauty left me."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Really?" she asked, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat at the mere thought. "Let me talk to her. I just need to hear her voice."

"Why let you have her? I told you she's mine now."

"What makes you say that? What you're doing isn't love."

"Who says?"

"Rape is not love. I know that for a fact."

Deiter growled. "Watch your tongue, detective. I may just have to remove hers now."

Olivia stayed silent for a moment. "I apologize. Please don't do that. She doesn't deserve it."

"But I could always use an extra tongue."

Olivia ignored the comment, but barely. "I know I'm going to regret this, but let me hear her."

"Well, I'm a gentleman. Casey, say hi to Olivia." Several moments went by. Finally, a weak murmur of Olivia's name came over the speaker.

"Casey? Casey..." Olivia said. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay."

"No it won't," Deiter sing-songed.

Olivia sighed. "Okay. Besides, you're much smarter than me. By the time we get where you are, you'll be long gone." She knew reverse psychology wouldn't work, but it felt good to try.

"Yes I will. But I'll leave you a present."

"Let me hear her." The brunette knew that asking him not to hurt her was futile.

"No. I don't like pigs who beg. Want to hear what my lighter does to her?"

Olivia stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be in touch." The line went dead.

Olivia dropped the phone, pounding the desk, then her face colliding with it. "..What am I supposed to do?! I can't just sit and wait for that call!"

Fin rubbed her back comfortingly. "We'll find her."

Olivia sighed, leaning toward him a bit. "Thanks, but how? He's crafty and sly to a fault."

"Exactly. The more brilliant he thinks he is, the more likely he is to slip."

"So what? I should keep feeding him until he slits my wife's jugular?"

"We won't let it get that far!"

"How do we know!? Except...he seems to like to let me hear her scream. At least...at least I know she's alive that way."

Fin sighed.

Olivia sighed too. "I know. I'm supposed to stay optimistic, but...how can I? The only lead I think we have could be a dead end and..."

"Whoa, don't go there. Please. Don't think that way."

Olivia nodded. "I-I'm not. It's just..." She picked up her phone, punched in her voicemail code and let him listen to the message. Casey's voice came over the speaker. "Hey, it's me. I went to the doctor for the flu I'd been having and, uh, I got my test results back and..Liv, it's not the flu. I have something really important to tell you when you get home." Olivia sighed, taking the phone. "I never had a chance to get home because of the case."

"We will. Olivia, this is one hostage we won't lose."

"We can't afford to," Olivia said.

* * *

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!**

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


	2. Set Free

Hostage

By: Liv-x-CaseBenson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Ch. 2: Set Free**

Casey woke to a pounding head. She moaned softly, opening her eyes and spotting someone staring back at her.

Deiter was standing over her, a lighter in one hand and a cigarette in another. "You're awake."

"Please let me go," Casey moaned weakly.

Deiter sparked his lighter. "No. Then you're free to prosecute me and I'm not going back to that hell hole and, you know, I like our time together," he said waving the flame close to Casey's neck.

Casey flinched. She cowered under the heat.

He dragged the flame across her neck, pressing it into her porcelain skin, a sick grin on his face as he heard her scream as the flesh that was seared.

Casey lifted six inches off of the bed, screaming under the torture.

He pulled the lighter back, setting it on the table and picked up the knife. "You know, blood red is really your color..."

"NO!" Casey tried to squirm away. "My baby," she moaned. "No. Please don't. Please!"

"If you don't quit that incessant whining, I'm going to make it so you can't talk at all!" he yelled, yanking the knife out of her.

Casey's blood curling scream ricocheted off the walls.

* * *

Olivia was looking through Deiter's file to see if he had any other places he could be. "Hey, here's something. Says his family has an abandoned house in...the Bronx."

"Where?" Rollins asked, sliding her chair over.

"Uh...some place called...Iatzio Plaza. I doubt I'm pronouncing that right," she said, pointing to the name.

"That's an extremely secluded area."

"Is it a drug ring?"

"Prostitution, I think."

"Abandoned, secluded, the sound would bounce off the walls..." Olivia said.

Amanda nodded.

"But would he be that foolish to be so close? Unless he was counting on us not finding him at all."

"You know him best."

Olivia glared at her, but then sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"Poor Casey."

"Any ideas we could use to have grounds to search? I can't think right now."

"Harrassment?" Amanda suggested.

Olivia nodded. "You didn't hear her scream, Rollins. He did because I was listening. I can't imagine what's gone on now. I don't want to."

"My God."

"Mhm... I just hope she's alive," the brunette said.

"It will be alright." Amanda placed her hand over Olivia's.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks. Now, Cragen's not too gun-ho about me being on this case anyway, think you might be able to ask for the search?"

Amanda leaned closer. "Of course."

"Thank you," Olivia said again.

"Of course," Amanda repeated.

Olivia smiled, handing Amanda the file and praying Casey would be okay.

Amanda sighed. "So tell me more about this bastard."

"He kidnapped Casey to get to me because she was going to try him. The last thing her said was he wondered how she would react to his lighter, but I'm sure he's been cutting away at her." Olivia placed her hand over hers. "I'm really glad you guys are helping with this. It's killing me."

Amanda nodded. "I know, Olivia. We'll find her. I promise your wife will be okay."

Olivia nodded. "I hope it's soon."

"Do you think he..."

The brunette swallowed hard. "..Yes. H-he said sh-she whimpered. And you know how tough she is. I'm almost certain he's raped her."

Amanda started to cry softly.

Olivia offered her a tissue, wrapping an arm around her. She was strong, tough, granted, but this was anything but easy or clean cut.

"I-I'm sorry."

The brunette nodded, rubbing her back. "It's like you said, we'll find her."

"B-but what if he kills her?"

"Hey, don't think like that. She's going to be okay." This was one of the times her brain and heart were at heartbreaking odds. Olivia wanted to believe Casey would be okay, but Deiter was a horrible sadist. Casey was already severely injured. What would stop him from killing her? Really? "...I-if.." Even a deep breath barely did anything as she began to shake violently as she held onto Amanda.

Amanda hugged her tightly.

Olivia sighed, trying to get her emotions under control in a deep breath, but it didn't do much good. She hugged Amanda tighter before she tried to regain her bearings. She couldn't let go of the hope that Casey was still alive. Sure it was a far off hope, but it was still there. She wiped her eyes and her nose, turning back to the younger detective. Olivia pulled the file from Amanda's grasp, searching for other hideaways to prolong her hope.

Amanda sighed. "Wow. The guys must think we're nuts."

Olivia offered her another couple of tissues before asking, "Why do you think that?"

"Because we're sobbing in each other's arms."

"Oh...that." Olivia shrugged. "Eh...they know me and they know about me and Casey. You care and, therefore, you have every right to be so upset. So they thought it was best to just leave us be for a bit."

"Yeah. Lucky Anton is understanding."

"Who?"

"My...well, it's casual."

Olivia sighed. "Sometimes it has to be. Does he work here?"

"No. He travels."

"Really? What does he do?" She figured an off-topic conversation might help her mind focus.

Amanda smiled. "He is a salesman."

"How long have you been together?"

"We've been sleeping together since January."

"Oh. Well, just between us, you might not want to refer to it as that. The words 'long-distance' or 'casual' make it seem less...derogatory," Olivia said.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I don't have anything against it. I just prefer to see the person more often."

Amanda looked up. "I still can't believe you married Casey."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"You don't seem the marrying type."

"No, to most I don't. She just happened to be the right person."

"Awww."

"Yeah, exactly."

Amanda smiled.

Olivia sighed. "Have any ideas about what would get us to finding Casey?"

"We check the warehouse."

"But he's smart. What if he's not there?"

"Then our backup plan needs a backup plan," Amanda said.

"The place in the Bronx?"

"Mhm."

Olivia nodded. "But we need a concrete reason to search."

"I told you. He threatened an officer of the court. Isn't that grounds for a warrant?"

Olivia nodded. "I hope so."

"Let's try it."

"Can you ask?"

* * *

Deiter sighed in delight, observing Casey's newly marred flesh that still singed. He had to admit, she was rather attractive. She was unconscious now. He figured the pain put her out. He sighed, rubbing his hand against the blood on her stomach which had nearly dried. "It looks great on you."

Casey flinched. It took every inch of energy she had to open her eyes.

His knife sliced into her thigh.

Casey cried out.

Deiter grinned sadistically. "Beautiful. That red color." He picked up the lighter, searing a line on Casey's stomach above the gash.

"STOP! Please! Oh God, please stop!"

He smiled again, cutting a line from the burn up to her neck.

Casey thrashed on the bed, her screams echoing throughout the abandoned warehouse.

Again, he put the knife away, circling the bed to observe his handiwork. "You know what would feel even better?" he asked.

"A dagger to your testicles?"

Deiter shook his head. "Feisty. I bet you feel even better," he said, discarding his clothes after gagging her.

Casey tugged against her bindings. Before she knew it, she was passed out from the pain. Every inch of her had been violated.

Olivia bust the door down, walking in on the most horrific event she'd ever seen. Deiter with a sick grin, pulled away and pulled a knife. Olivia fired two rounds into his chest, effectively silencing him one and for all

* * *

Casey drifted in and out of consciousness. A loud bang startled her awake. She barely registered that she was being moved.

Amaro and Rollins weren't shocked considering what Olivia had just witnessed. Nick took Olivia's gun, gesturing for her to go and help Casey.

"Bastard got what he deserved," Nick said as he called in Warner with the body bag. They weren't expecting it, but just in case.

"Yeah," Amanda said, "too bad IAB won't see it that way."

Casey, meanwhile, was unconscious from a head wound and loss of blood.

Olivia unshackled Casey's wrists and ankles, carefully lifting her into her arms. "No bright lights. She'll need time to adjust," the detective told the paramedic. "Just one second. Casey, sweetie, it's Olivia. I know everything hurts and you're weak, but please do something."

Casey, weakly, grasped Olivia's sleeve.

Olivia helped the paramedic wrap Casey in a warm blanket before she carried her out to the stretcher. "Anybody mind if I ride? I can't really do much on the case."

"Liv, this is bad," Amanda said. "He's..." A stretcher was wheeled past them, pushed by the coroner.

Olivia stood beside her. "I know. I know. Hey, can one of you go with her? I won't be able to..."

"What happened?"

"H-he was...I had to stop him.."

Amanda sighed. "There's the rat squad." She gestured to Mike Tucker, who was stalking towards them.

Olivia nodded. "One of you go to the hospital. I'll take my beating peacefully," she said, walking over to Mike Tucker. "I'll go peacefully."

"Why am I not surprised that you gunned a man down?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the detective asked.

"The horrors of your job were bound to affect you sometime," Tucker replied.

"He was raping Novak right in front of me! I wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore!"

"So arrest him! If we shot every suspect, the police would lose any remaining credibility."

"When he saw me, he pulled a knife. You want me to fight steel with cuffs? I won't win. I realize what I did wasn't completely logical, but you don't know what I went through to find her. Take my gun, take my badge and put me on desk duty. But I won't regret what I did."

Tucker sighed. "Detective, hand your gun to the officers please."

"He already has it," Olivia replied. She turned. "One of you, please go. Please?" The pain she'd been masking began to break through, but she knew she had to swallow it.

Tucker nodded. "You know the drill."

Olivia nodded. "Back to the station." She bit her lip, looking at her feet for a second before looking straight and walking to her car.

Tucker followed, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Olivia turned, leaning against her car, wiping her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **NO ROLIVIA! Just friends. Promise.

I know you guys hated that in _Taking Care_, I did too, but it moved the plot along. Please don't let that affect you reading our other stories! Give them a chance!

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!

**Reviews: **carlos & tummer22

**Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak**


End file.
